


Wiretap

by timehopper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Non-Sexual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: She knows exactly what buttons to push. Genji may not like it, but he can't help but want more.





	Wiretap

**Author's Note:**

> I started this months back as an application piece for a zine that I ultimately decided not to go forward with, and then put it on hold until recently when I fell into rarepair hell. So MAJOR props to [seizure7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizure7/pseuds/seizure7) for getting me so revved up on Somji that I actually finished this mess, hahaha. 
> 
> Please give this ship a chance. I swear, it's great. ♥

When Genji wakes, the first thing he notices is that the room is dark. All he can see is what little the green lights of his body illuminate, and they’re just dim enough that he can’t make anything out past vague shapes. A block here, something round there.

The second thing he notices is that he’s bound. His wrists are tied together behind him and he’s sitting on the ground, bound legs bent beneath him. Whatever holds his wrists and ankles together doesn’t feel particularly strong, though, and he’s pretty sure if he wanted to he could get out. He shifts. Yes, if he can angle himself the right way, he should be able to slip out or cut the ties.

He starts to try just that when suddenly, he hears something. _Plink, plink, beep beep beep beep_. His lights go out.

Genji lets out a silent breath through his nose and takes stock of what he knows: he was in Mexico City, on a mission with Lucio and Tracer and Winston. They were supposed to hit the Talon safe house fast, grab anything they could, and get out before they were caught. It was simple and expected to be easy, if there was anything in the safe house to begin with. And if not, well… even easier.

Is that where he is now? It’s dark and, supposedly, empty enough.

Or maybe not.

He can hear footsteps. Light, like they’re trying to be sneaky, but they didn’t account for his enhanced hearing. He isn’t left to wonder about it long, though, because the footsteps stop soon after they start; right in front of him, he thinks.

“Comfortable?” A voice asks. Feminine, accented. Whoever this is, she sounds like she’s having a good time. Genji’s eyes narrow behind his visor, bored.

“Not really,” he says.

The woman laughs and pokes his helmet. “That’s too bad. I was careful and everything.”

Genji’s vision flickers and suddenly his lights are back online. But they’re not the only ones. Purple strips of light pierce his eyes and he has to shut them against it. He opens them slowly, squinting to adjust. There’s no way she can see that, but she laughs when he flinches anyway. Her smile is illuminated by the green and purple lights, twisting upward almost condescendingly. She has him right where she wants him, and she knows it.

He looks down at her nails as she lifts her hand, that same neon sort of purple-pink leaving streaks of light in their wake as they move. Lines like wires move from her fingertips, up her hands and wrists and disappear into her sleeves.

Wires. Genji wonders if maybe she’s a cyborg, too. “Who are you?” he asks.

Another small laugh. “Bold question coming from someone who can’t move,” the woman says. “Besides, don’t you already know? I thought that was the whole reason you came here in the first place.”

“So you are with Talon,” Genji says.

“Mm.” She doesn’t sound interested.

“I was not aware anyone would be here.”

“Guess you should’ve checked that out a little more thoroughly then, amigo.”

Genji shrugs. “It does not matter. I assume that since I am alone, I was the only one caught?”

The woman hums, then taps a rhythm in the air, purple hexagons appearing wherever her fingers stop. “You were the easiest target,” she says. Not really an answer. “All I had to do was shut down your systems. And I’ve been just dying to meet you, you know.”

“Hm.” He isn’t sure what to make of that. “Meet me, but not kill me. You are new to this whole terrorist thing, yes?”

“And why would I want to kill you?” the woman asks. “You’ve got a lot more worth to me alive than dead.” She leans forward and taps his faceplate. “I’ve never met a cyborg like you before. I think we could be good for each other, you know?”

“You mean I could be good for you.”

“Maybe.” She leans in closer, kneels before him. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t be good for you too.”

“Is that so?” He asks, intrigued now. “You know I could kill you.” He keeps his voice light, curious. It’s a passing thought rather than a threat. “I have killed for less than this.”

“Oh, I know. But you won’t.” She’s teasing him, laughter just at the edge of her voice. The flash of teeth as she moves in front of him piques his interest more than anything else.

He’s not in danger. Not yet.

“And what makes you say that?” The banter is easy to fall into, like a pattern on the edge of his mind he was never conscious of remembering, but had always been there. She laughs at him and taps her long, long nails down his chest.

“You mean besides the fact that I can take your systems offline with a…” she wiggles her fingers; Genji follows the streaks of light that follow with his eyes. “… flick of my hand? Oh, I don’t know. Just thought I’d have a little fun.”

“Fun?” Genji repeats, and she doesn’t have to see his eyebrow raising to know that’s what his face is doing. But before he can ask what she means, he feels a shock run through his body, starting right from the spot on his chest she taps and spreading through him. It’s surprising, but not… painful. It’s almost nice. Like goosebumps. His body tingles.

“Interesting,” the woman sing-songs. “Did you like that, Sparrow?”

He’s so fond of that nickname. A reminder of his father, of back when he and Hanzo were young, back before responsibility and the allure of girls in short skirts and men in tight pants, before he’d had his first taste of sex. But here it feels humiliating, like he’s a child again, carrying all the shame of being caught doing something he shouldn’t. Of liking something he shouldn’t.

He stays silent. But she knows.

“No need to deny it,” she says, and taps his chest again with one, two, three fingers. Every spot she taps sends another tingling shock through his body, making him shiver.

“There is nothing to deny,” Genji says, but he slumps forward when she reaches behind him and shocks him between his shoulders. His breath comes hard and heavy as he twists his head to look at her. She smiles in delight and her fingers trace down his spine, igniting sparks in their wake. Genji can’t help himself: he groans and hangs his head low as he feels his synthetic nerves light up, one after the other, intensifying with every inch she moves.

“If you say so,” she sings.

Her hand lifts from his back and she waits for him to sit up straight again. When he does, she traces down his chestplate, nails lightly scraping the metal, just enough to make a sound but not enough for him to feel it. He watches the movement curiously, up and down, until he jolts when she taps just over his ribcage, once on each side of it, sending more shocks through him.

They aren’t shocks – not really – but Genji has no other word to describe the intense burst of feeling he gets whenever she presses down on a certain part of his body. It’s like she’s playing with his very nerves; and though he fights against her, tries to resist the pleasure she sends tingling through his body, he already craves more of her touch.

He leans forward, presses into her – involuntarily or not, he’s no longer sure – when she wraps her fingers around his neck. He tilts his head to look her in the eye. A challenge. Her smile falters.

“Daredevil, aren’t you?” She looks down, back up. Her lips quirk again. “I wonder…”

One hand remains on his neck, but the other snakes down his body again, over his chest and his stomach, over the curve of his hip and down his thigh to rest on his knee. Her eyes move back to his mask and she lets out a short puff of air though her nose. Her lips part curiously. Genji’s eyes don’t leave them.

She trails her nails up his thigh and it feels like she’s touching skin, but stronger, more intense, with the way every one of his synthetic nerves lights up and seems to explode in her wake. He arches his back and practically whines when she pulls her hand away, when she wiggles her fingertips tantalizingly over the panel covering his crotch.  
  
Her eyes flick up to his mask. She smiles once again as she lowers her hand, presses her palm between his legs.  
  
Genji holds his breath. Waits.  
  
“My name…” she breathes, lips half an inch from his mask, “…is Sombra.”

She presses her lips to the side of his mask. Her fingers are warm, warmer than they had been a second ago, as she rubs at him. It takes a second, but the most intense shocks yet fly through his body, igniting every nerve, every cell. He’s hard under his armour, so hard, he thinks he’s about ready to explode. But he doesn’t. He holds back, and in one quick movement, before he even realizes he’s doing it, a shuriken slips between his fingers and he cuts through his bonds. He lunges at Sombra, knocking her over and pinning her to the ground. She looks up at him, eyes wide and scared.  
  
“Sombra,” he breathes. She bites her lip. He shudders. “Do that again.”  
  
Once more, Sombra smirks. Her fingers dance between their bodies, down Genji’s chest and between his legs. “Haré lo que quieras.”  
  
He cries out as electricity sparks in him, as his nerves light up and shut off in rapid succession, over and over again. With her free hand, Sombra reaches up to his mask, plays with the edges. She finds one of the latches, taps it with every one of her fingers, and it falls away. She catches it; Genji takes it and flings it away. They stare at each other for a second, low light and no filters to get in the way. It’s the most intimate Genji has been with anyone in what feels like _years_ , and he years for more.  
  
He slides a hand over to her neck, touches it lightly. She’s still sending pulses of pleasure through him, and he’s started to jerk his hips into her hand, but he hardly notices, he’s so focused now on just _feeling_ her. Sombra raises an eyebrow, and Genji isn’t sure if it’s a question or a challenge, but he plans to answer it anyway.  
  
His hand slides down her neck, caresses the swell of her breast. He licks his lips, watches her eyes for any change. He sees none in them, but she arches her back into his touch, and that’s enough to coax him into squeezing. The sigh she breathes is delicious; Genji moans in response. This time, Sombra grins, and she arches further into his touch. She moans, too, almost certainly playing it up, but Genji doesn’t care. He’s too turned on.  
  
Sombra laughs and falls back against the floor. “Having fun?” she asks, voice entirely too smug.  
  
“Shut up,” Genji says. He thrusts his hips into her hands, and she shocks him, stronger than before – just this side of painful.  
  
And he loves it.  
  
He breathes in heavily through his nose and closes his eyes, unable to keep them open any longer. He gives in, for now, and loses himself to pleasure. To Sombra.  
  
His nerves continue to pulse, each one more powerful than the last, until he can’t take it anymore. He cries out and collapses in on himself as he comes, just barely managing to stay above Sombra and keep himself from crumpling onto her. But somehow, he does, and she stares up at him in awe as he catches his breath and comes down from the high of his orgasm.  
  
When he does, he stares, unfocused, into her eyes, and laughs. “Not bad,” he grunts, voice husky. Sombra pulls her hand away from him and grins back. God, he wants to kiss her. But he can’t. Won’t. She’s still the enemy, after all. And yet…  
  
He can’t let her have all the fun. He moves his hand down her body again, relishing in the way she shivers, and slips his middle finger between her legs – just a tease at first. She’s warm. And then --  
  
He stops. His arm goes limp; not even the pulsing shocks reach it. He looks down at it, hanging uselessly between them, then snaps his gaze back to Sombra. “What did you do?”  
  
“Took your arm offline,” she says, as if it’s nothing at all. “As much as I’d love for you to return the favour, I’m on a bit of a tight schedule. Guess you’ll just have to get me next time, hm?”  
  
“Next time—?”  
  
But before he can finish his question, Sombra reaches up and flips Genji over so now she’s straddling him instead. “Te veo luego, _Sparrow_.” Her image flickers purple, about to vanish entirely, Genji is sure, but before she goes, she reaches down and taps him on the nose. “Boop!”  
  
And with that, she disappears. Sensation returns to Genji’s arm. He sits up and rubs at it, staring at the space where Sombra had just been.  
  
Next time. He _owes_ her now.  
  
“Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and are interested in seeing more or even just having a chat, feel free to contact and/or follow me on twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r), my [personal tumblr](http://therealhousewivesofhyrule.tumblr.com/), or if you're just interested in my Overwatch stuff then at my [Overwatch sideblog](http://naptimefornaughtyrobots.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I also have a [writing blog](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com) where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests. Please check that out if you'd like to see more or to find out how to support me!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and supporting me. ♥


End file.
